Driving circuits for Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) may include a gate driving circuit, a source driving circuit and a gamma voltage generation unit. The gate driving circuit produces a signal for controlling on/off of a gate line. The gamma voltage generation unit generates a gamma reference voltage and transmits it to the source driving circuit. Based on the received gamma reference voltage, the source driving circuit generates an analog voltage signal corresponding to a gray-scale to be displayed and applies it to a data line. An intersection area of the gate line and the data line corresponds to a sub-pixel. The display brightness of each sub-pixel on the LCD depends on the amplitude of the analog voltage signal applied to the data line corresponding to the sub-pixel. The gamma curve required by a conventional LCD is predetermined. In order to obtain the target gamma curve, the gamma reference voltage of the LCD is also predetermined. However, during the manufacture process, the predetermined gamma curve may not be obtained based on the predetermined gamma reference voltage for various reasons.